


Reclaiming Our Name

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Snow's speech in the Underworld inspires David to take back apart of himself.





	Reclaiming Our Name

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the robe Snow wears during the sleeping curse montage. Just something cute, now that we know they officially are the Charmings.

Snow and David were the type to give each other gifts throughout the year. Holidays weren’t days for gifts for them, they focused more on giving back to others and now that they were parents, being with their family. Snow didn’t celebrate her birthday, either, so he had to make up for that on other days, not that she expected him to. (Nor was she any better.)

 

So, Snow wasn’t too surprised when David presented her with a long rectangular shaped wrapped box the night after she returned to teaching. They hadn’t had any spots available for a 4th grade teacher, so she was in a totally new role: Science. It was proving to be a challenge, but at least she had her new aide by her side.

 

“What is it?” She asked.

David chuckled. “Well, you have to open it and see, silly.”

 

Snow smiled and unwrapped it, removing the white lid. She let out a tiny gasp as she moved back the tissue paper. Maybe it was weird, but she was overjoyed by the cozy looking grey terrycloth robe that was inside. She lifted it out and ran her fingers over it.

 

“David, it’s perfect. This loft runs so cold in the mornings.”

“I know,” he kissed her gently. “I’m used to it with how I grew up, but I know you’re not.”

“I was a bandit,” she reminded him.

“Well, those days are long behind you. Look at the pocket. Henry helped me order this off some website.”

 

He pointed to the desired location and Snow raised an eyebrow as she saw three letters.

  
“SWC?”

“Snow White Charming.”

“Charming?”

David settled onto the table in front of her. “Regina’s been pressuring me about us picking a last name, I guess we’re one of the last families in Storybrooke without one. For so long I considered us Nolans, but you taking back Snow in the Underworld reminded me that we’re not those people anymore.”

“I thought you always believed we were both.”

“We are, but that doesn’t mean that I have to keep the last name of the man that hurt the woman I love.” He took her hand. “It started off as a nickname in jest, but Charming just feels like our family’s name. It’s what we’re known as. Even Regina calls us that. Why not make it official?”

Snow smiled. “I love it.”

“Really?”

“Really.” She squeezed his hand. “We’ve always been the Charming family, why not make it official?”

A smile formed on David’s face and he kissed her. “I love you.”

“And I love you.”

 

The robe was not the last item that they’d monogram. Snow ordered a matching one for David, even though she knew he wouldn’t wear it. Their documents for Storybrooke were changed, including Neal’s. Word spread fast and by the time they were moving into their farmhouse, Regina gave them a housewarming present.

 

It was a simple welcome mat, with four simple words.

 

“Welcome to the Charmings’.”


End file.
